


The day can't get any worse, right?

by FaustGirl



Series: Adventures with Regis [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	

The Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery remained very quiet and only heard the birds chirping.  
Regis and Ilsyt were inside the crypt making the preparations that would allow them to see everything that had happened through the amputated hand that they assumed was of Dettlaff by the ring that was in one of its fingers.  
They both remained silent, their breaths being the only thing audible in the room.  
Ilyst decided to keep the million questions she wanted to ask and remained leaning against the edge of the table where they were working.  
Little by little they had managed to find everything they needed, but still, they were missing things and the vampire gave the girl a piece of paper.  
He looked at her with his obsidian eyes and smiled.

"I need you to get all this while I'm done here, so we'll go faster and have it ready before Geralt comes back".

She blushed slightly and looked at the list carefully.  
On that piece of paper were written four words, so she assumed that those were the last four elements he needed.  
Regis's handwriting seemed to her most interesting, since she hadn't seen such neat and impeccable writing for a long time.

"I will not be long".

She kept the list on the pocket of her pants, and after picking up the sword and some money he had given her, she left.  
She walked to Beauclair without much haste and let the crowd envelop her in a convoluted tangle of shouts, laughter, and music.

 

Arriving in a clear area she began to look for the objects she needed and found the first of them in a small place, which was decorated with cloths and colored beads.  
Behind the table that displayed the products were two women, whom Ilyst deduced should be mother and daughter or maybe an aunt and niece, since they looked pretty similar.  
She approached the post, and the little girl, no more than seven years old, smiled and made a small gesture with her hand.  
His mother or aunt received the stranger warm and friendly.

"Welcome, look at everything you want and don't hesitate to ask what you want".

Ilyst nodded with a grin and rummaged through the many piles of herbs on the table.  
It happened about five or six minutes and the girl spoke.

"Do you have any kind of indication of what it is or what it's called for?".

The girl gave the list to the child and this one went to look for the other woman, who had gone to look for some things to the back.  
She returned a long time later with the list in one hand and a bouquet of herbs in the other.

"Here, this is what you are looking for, it will be six coins".

She handed her back the money.  
She took leave of the two and continued her walk among the multitude of stalls that crowded the street in search of the three remaining objects on the list.

 

With the arrival of noon she stopped for a few moments to rest and eat, completely satisfied that she had been able to find three of the four objects on the list.  
She slipped them into her bag and sighed with relief.  
Ilyst left the tavern whistling and took a side street that led to another broader street, which reached the bank of Beauclair.  
She pulled out the list to see that it was the last thing she needed and put it back in her pocket.  
She turned a corner and was surprised to see a small child sitting on the floor crying disconsolately while no one cared to see what happened to him.  
She walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Are you OK?".

His appearance was neither that of a peasant nor that of a nobleman, so Ilyst supposed that it must have been the son of some merchant there.  
His hair was too pale to be chestnut brown, but darker than to be blond.  
His eyes were blue and his face was very red from crying.  
The boy looked at her, sucking his snot and tried to speak between sobs.

"I lost my mom and I can't find her".

The girl put her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.  
When he was somewhat calmer she got him to his feet and wiped his face.

"What is your name?".

"Silvio, what's your name?".

"My name is Ilyst, and Silvio, I promise we will find your mother, but you have to tell me how is she , otherwise I will not be able to recognize her".

The boy began to spin and hop as he said things about his mother.  
Ilyst was always fascinated by the speed with which the children recovered and wanted to help the child find his mother as soon as possible.

"My mom is very pretty, she has blond hair like a princess and she likes to dress a lot green, besides she has a dark spot on one side of the jaw".

The girl collected the information and began to look for women who agreed with that description.  
Unfortunately there was no success in the search and they sat on the edge of the fountain in the square.  
Silvio started to cry again and slammed against Ilyst.

"Don't cry, we'll find it, you'll see...".

On one of the main streets appeared a girl with brown hair, who was dressed in red and white clothes and carried a basket in her hand.  
She approached the boy and the girl and greeted them.

"Hello, Ilyst".

She lifted her head and smiled.

"Hello, Erinn".

The brown-haired girl asked her about the boy who was going with her and she told her everything.  
After a long conversation, she got up and noticed someone hitting her.

"Sorry".

That person walked away without her noticing that he had stolen the bag of coins that Regis had given her.  
Several minutes later she noticed the theft and her expression changed completely.

"Erinn, take care of the child while I go to look for that bastard".

"Of course Ilyst".

The brunette girl ran for the thief, and when she found him, it frightened him so much that she made that big man piss on himself as if he were a ten-year-old.  
Once she had recovered her bag she returned again with the boy and her friend, who waited for her with anxiety.

 

Once they had reunited they continued with the search of the boy's mother, without success, until they decided to look in the somewhat richer areas, which were next to the port.  
On one of the sides was swirling a large number of people, which surrounded a woman who claimed to have lost her son in the market crowd.  
The girls approached the group of people and Ilyst lifted the child in the air.

"Is this your son, ma'am?".

The woman was speechless and ran towards them.  
It coincided with the description the boy had given her, with blond hair, so smooth that everything you put on it fell, she was dressed in a beautiful dress of green embroidery and had a brown stain on the right side of the jaw.  
Ilyst gave her the child and hugged him for a long time.

"Thank you for giving me back my baby, I'll pay you whatever you want".

"No need, the important thing is that you get back together".

Everyone smiled and the woman gave her a few gold coins.

"Thank you so much for finding my mom Ilyst".

Silvio gave her a kiss on the cheek and a strong hug.  
His mother smiled and took his hand.

"We are indebted to you, and if at any moment you need a place to stay, you just have to look for the last house in this street, which has a bird at the door".

"Thank you so much".

They said goodbye to them and went back to the market.  
Erinn made her purchases and said goodbye to Ilyst to go home.

"We will met again dear".

"Sure whenever you want".

They separated and the brunette girl searched for the last item on the list.  
Once she had bought everything, she headed for the cemetery, but stopped to watch the sunset.  
It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and it was those little things that made her happy.

"Today can't get any worse, right?".

After saying these words began to rain horribly, so she had to run with all her might.

 

Ilyst entered the crypt wet to the bone, and Regis was alarmed at such a sight.  
The vampire ran for something to dry her.

"Take this, the sooner you dry the better".

"Thank you, what a day, you can't imagine what happened to me".

The girl laughed and after she had completely dried the two of them sat close together and she leaned back against Regis's chest.

"I'd love to hear everything".


End file.
